An Unlikely Ninja
by Poppy Ro
Summary: <html><head></head>Ash is an average teenager, whose favorite anime is Naruto. She doesn't believe in fairy-tales, happy-endings, and anything that does not involve logic. But she's up for the shock of her life. How will she explain this? Rated K  for a couple of words.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my second story in and my first multi-chapter venture. :P :P **

**Please read and review. It really means a lot. :) I put a lot into this. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unlikely Ninja<span>**

**Chapter 1 **

"Damn!" I carped loudly as I took out my fat, awful and fugly Chemistry book. "It's Chem AGAIN!"

"Hey dude, do you mind keeping it down?" snapped my partner Nidhi. "If BP hears you, she's gonna give a 45 minutes lecture on why you shoud study CHEM-MISTRY! And we all will so have to go to the rehab after that!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know Orochimaru, it still fucking SUCKS!"

Nidhi glowered playfully. She really wished she could find a similar totally gay nickname for me but she hadn't had much luck yet. Nidhi was like a sister to me and one of the only ones in who watched Naruto. She received the name Orochimaru from me when she had perfectly imitated Orochimaru once, while playing Truth or Dare.

_Fuck my life,_ I thought as I turned in front towards our teacher, BP. Padma Kapoor or Boring Paddy, as the school rebels called her, was one of the most uninteresting teachers in the school. And when I say uninteresting, I mean the kind of teacher who can totally lull you to sleep faster than 10 sleeping pills. She had the exact formula to turn a crap subject into the worst possible subject.

For the next 45 minutes, I somehow managed to keep my eyes open, as a wonderful speech about sulphuric acid was delivered. No matter how hard I worked in Chemistry, I never seemed to be able to move from square one to somewhat of a descent score. And being a compulsory subject, I couldn't get rid of it. So both I ended up loathing Chemistry like Hitler hated the Jews.

Finally, the bell rang and I mentally cheered at the return of my freedom. It was Break Time.

Nidhi and I, along with my girls, Baidehi, Madhurima, Dibya, Chandrima and Annesha sat together, joining a few desks as we always did. We went to one of the most notorious girls' convent schools of the city which did not even have a cafeteria where we could chill out. So we sat in our classes with our respective lunches.

"This uniform so sucks, don't you think?" asked Dibya taking a bite of her sandwich. "This makes me look like one of those moronic nuns who have no goal in life other than break people's dreams. You know, yesterday, Nilesh said I look fat in this." (Nilesh was Dibya's boyfriend.)

We all nodded in accord. The convent had a really ugly uniform. It was a sack-like shapeless white shirt with a blue below-knee skirt, which was a horrible cross between an A-line and a pencil skirt, and a cobalt blue tie with numerous miniature initials of our convent- QMS, stitched in silvery white. And to add to the stench, we had to wear white ankle socks with plain Mary-Janes. Yes, it was that hideous!

"You know what, I wish our parents had admitted us to a normal school," sighed Baidehi. "A school which would not train us to become perfect 18th century house wives."

"Hmm," I grunted. All of us were annoyed at the fact that the nuns and the conservative teachers would always tell us that we were insults in the name of women as we were not afraid to speak out our mind and not suffer on the inside like 18th century women.

"Well, the teachers haven't had much luck with us now, have they?" Madhurima, or Honey Bee as we lovingly called her, said putting a piece of cucumber in her mouth. She was one of those girls who were trying to achieve the Paris Hilton's toothpick body. "Like as if Ash will ever become like that!" She looked towards me.

Everyone, including me burst out laughing.

"Seriously," Nidhi said in between her laughter. "A Taekwondo and a Judo champ can do anything but become a 'model' woman."

"Hey Oro, you're embarrassing me!"

"And you know gymnastics and Karate too, right? And then you went to a Ninjutsu camp this summer." Annesha said.

I was one of those people who did not like being highlighted, even among best friends. "Hey, would you shut up?"

"Plus," continued Chandrima. "She watches Naruto and writes fanfics about it."

"Chandu!" I yelled. "Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone snickered eyeing me.

"Hey how does Mrs. Ashwariya Uchiha sound?" Nidhi sang with a mischievous grin. Every began to laugh again.

_There it goes,_ I thought. "Hey Orochimaru, I don't crush on Sasuke, okay?"

"Oh yeah? Then why are all your Naruto fanfics have Sasuke on the lead? Why is Sasuke desktop and phone wallpapers and why do you have a Sasuke and Itachi sticker stuck at the back cover of your Corby? Huh!" Nidhi had an accomplished smirk.

"Dude, I AM NOT A SASUKE FANGIRL, okay?" I stated in a highly animated manner. "I just… just… Sasuke is one of my favourite fictional characters."

Nidhi maintained her annoying smirk. "Like we believe that! Right girls?"

"Right!" everyone chanted in unison and began to laugh.

"You guys are such pests!"

We had 6th subject right after Break. I had Economics as my 6th subject which none of the girls had. The good news of the day was that our teacher had a flu and was absent. And the bad news was that I was bored to hell without my girls. Ayantika, the only non-nerd and non-bitch of the Econ class besides me, was also bunking school that day.

So the verdict was that I was thrown into a pit of boredom once more. _CRAP! _I cursed my luck. I wished I had brought a magazine or a book or a manga to read. I so wished I had taken Psychology or Commercial Applications with the others.

As my eyes wandered across the small room, I spotted the nerds engaged in another earth-shattering discussion. "If only we could communicate on the right platform," I had once heard the head Nerd, Oindrilla (hey, doesn't that sound like Tarantula?), say, "our words could change the world." Honestly, how narcissistic could bookworms get! Stupid mugging fools! If the world could be moved by in-box nerds, we would still be living in the Stone Age.

Then there were Prachi, Vrinda and Shruti, the hoes. They were worse than the nerds. Prachi thought she owned the world as she had a wimpy boyfriend whose dad owned a filthy BMW. Vrinda was a dumb airhead who looked like as if someone had pasted an annoying smirk on her face with Fevicol. And Shruti was a round whore whose acted 100% Karin-ish around every descent guy.

Realizing that I had no other option, I buried my head on the desk, in an attempt to sleep.

"Hey, Ash, you should wake up," someone whispered, rather loudly, pushing me softly.

I had no intention of coming back to the unhappy place from the happy place. I ignored them.

"H-Hey Ash, y-you really should w-wake up," a softer voice called. I could make out that the person was stammering. Just like Hinata. Wait a sec!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for now. Ash is up for the shock of her life. Chapter 2 will be up in less than two days. I'm almost done with it. :)<strong>

**I know it isn't a lot at this stage but please review. **

**Thanks so much for reading. :)**

**Take care. See ya soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people! **

**Like I promised, here's chapter 2. I had a lot of fun writing this one. :D**

**I hope you like it.**

**And thanks a billion to all of you who reviewed Chapter 1. It really means a lot. :)**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unlikely Ninja<span>**

**Chapter 2**

Wait a sec! "What the hell!" I yelled raising my head at breakneck speed. I froze.

It wasn't the Economics classroom. It didn't even look like the school. The classroom was a lot brighter with seats arranged in steps. Windows occupied the whole space on one side of the room. There were no boring pin-up boards with crappy charts on them. It had a very uncanny resemblance to a place I had seen on TV.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh." I whispered haltingly. What the hell was this anyway? The nerds and the hoes had vanished. Instead there were many boys and girls, in plain clothes, all staring right at me.

I slowly jerked my head towards my left. There was a blue-eyed boy with spiky blonde hair. Now, that was creepily familiar. Towards my left sat a petite little with almost white eyes and short dark hair.

My head was covered with black clouds when I heard my name being called. "Ashwariya, come here!" a voice barked from the front.

I sat there unable to move or speak, staring like an idiot. Finally the blonde kid nudged me hard. "Ash, GO!"

_Oh no! That kid sounds like…_

I dragged myself to the front of the class, as instructed. There stood the teacher who looked like… IRUKA SENSEI! WTF!

"Yes, Ashwariya, may I know what you were doing over there?" Iruka Sensei glowered at me.

I just stared blankly, unable to make my tongue, lips and teeth work in sync.

"I repeat, what were you doing over there?"

"I… uh…" I somehow tried to dig into the bag of excuses in my head. _C'mon, Ashey, you've done this a zillion times, _someone yelled from the inside.

"Yes?" Iruka Sensei maintained that scary look. And that added to the list of situations when I had failed to open The Divine Book of Excuses by Ashwariya Goddess Banerji.

"I was um… I…"

"Sleeping, weren't you?" Iruka Sensei finished with a twitching smile which told me that the situation could get ugly.

The class burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

I stood there quietly, trying my best to put on a cute puppy face. Though I was 90% sure that it would do me no good.

"Okay ENOUGH!" The class stopped laughing. "Ashwariya," Iruka Sensei said relatively softly. Mark _relatively_. "This has been the fourth time this week. What is wrong?"

A gong rang through me. What the heck did he mean by FOURTH time this week? I was in Kolkata half an hour ago! My mind had begun to recover from the shock a little but this pushed it back to the starting line. I just kept staring like a total moron.

"Yes?"

_Say something Ashey!_ "I-I…"

"Okay, no lame excuses!" Iruka Sensei barked. "You'll be cleaning the class after school. Maybe that'll teach you something. Now go back and PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled the last part like an army commander.

I straightened up with a swift twitch. "Yes sir!" That came out of my mouth like a yelp.

As I walked back to my seat at the back I could hear people muttering all sorts of stuff. One which particularly caught my ear was a shrill voice calling me a "lazy bitch". I looked to find that it was a certain blonde whom I had hated from Day 1. Well, she looked just like her. _Someone's got to teach you some manners,_ _slut,_ I thought.

Iruka Sensei began to teach and was not paying any special heed to me. I took the opportunity to put together what just happened. Here's what I listed:

1. I had somehow been transported into an imaginary world which happened to be inside the anime Naruto. Or maybe a weird Naruto fan fiction. I mean, there is nobody called Ashwariya in the anime or manga. _Talk about fairytales…_

2. Iruka Sensei talked as if I have been here for a while… at least a week.

3. I'm in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

4. I am sitting beside two people who look just like Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.

5. And I don't have any clue about what the fuck is happening. _This is cloudier than Chem._

I looked to my left towards the blonde boy. _Is this really Naruto?_ I thought. The boy saw me looking at me and grinned wide, showing me a thumbs-up. I thought I managed to smile weekly at him.

Now I looked at the Hyuga heiress. She was a lot prettier than how she looked on TV. Her skin was flawless fair and her hair had a beautiful healthy shine on it, just like the girls in the Dove commercials. She smiled warmly at me. I tried to do the same but I'm still doubtful about how it turned out.

I looked around the class for people I could possibly know. There was Kiba, with his cute Akamaru in his jacket, scribbling some crap under his desk. Choji was soundlessly munching a bag of chips. Shikamaru Nara sat on the last row, beside our seat and was trying to keep his eyes open with great difficulty. Ino and Sakura were sitting on two opposite sides of the class, but their eyes seemed to be on one solitary figure who sat near the window on the first row.

_Nutjob,_ I thought. Yes, Sasuke was my favourite 'character' but who the hell sits on the first row unless they are a total goner? I couldn't make out anything from Sasuke Uchiha's face. He looked like just as unfathomable as he did in the manga and anime.

Finally, the bell rang. Naruto turned towards me and was about to say something when Iruka Sensei spoke up again.

"Okay kids, enjoy the weekends," Iruka Sensei said with a solemn smile. "And don't ignore training, okay?"

_Uh, Weekends?_ I thought. _Isn't it Wednesday?_ Then I decided that it was best to not let my logic work in a completely non-logical situation.

"And I will like to remind you about the outdoor training of Monday," Iruka Sensei continued. "Do come prepared for it. You'll be grouped in pairs for the test on Monday."

_Okkkkaaayyyyy, that sounds totally ninja…_

"And Ashwariya!" Iruka Sensei called. "You better do what I asked you to do. I'll be coming to check."

"Yes sir!" I yelped. I wasn't the obedient type but I definitely did not want more trouble on my plate.

Naruto turned at me with a grin. "Hey, alien!"

_Okay Ash, act normal. It's just Naruto Uzumaki._

_Yeah? Totally! I can totally act normal while I'm talking to one of my favourite FICTIONAL characters._

_Well, at least try!_

"Earth to Ash. Repeat, Earth to Ash," Naruto chanted.

I tried to hide my confusion with a grin. "Oh, hi!"

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked. "You've acting like as if you just landed in here, since you woke up!"

_Oh? Maybe that's because I DID just LAND here! _"Really?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! You are so weird at times, you know!"

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Kiba, with a huge beam cemented on his face. "Hey Ashey! That expression you gave when Iruka Sensei caught you was darn priceless!" Kiba and Naruto laughed. Hinata chuckled softly. I tried to laugh too.

"Hey, let's so to Ichiraku's" beamed Naruto.

"And why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Dude, there isn't always a 'why' to everything!"

"Well then, the treat's on you."

"Hey, I haven't got money!"

I felt really tired. I had had enough for a day. I just wanted to go home. Then it dawned to me. I had no idea where the hell I dwelled. Who was I in this world? Did I belong to any clan? If I was here, were my parents here too? Did I have my sweet little Corby and my HP Pavilion? Did I have a home? Was my brother here too? And the endless line continues…

"Ash, would you say something?" Naruto shook me vigorously.

I hadn't realized that I had been lost in thoughts again. "I…"

"Yeah, why the hell are you being Uchiha?" Kiba teased.

"NO! I'm not!"

Naruto looked bored. "Well you are being so quiet that you might as well be Lord Dead von Emo Duck Butt."

What did I just hear? Lord Dead von Emo Duck Butt? I bet no Sasuke hater had ever thought of this one! "Lord dead von Emo Duck Butt?"

"Now don't act so innocent, dude. You were the one who coined it," Kiba snickered.

Our conversation was interrupted by an ANNOYING sneer from behind me. "Hello bitch-ash," it sneered.

I just knew too well who it was. I rolled my eyes and turned back. "Now what's your problem hag?" Yeah you guessed it right- The honour is all Ino's and two slutty sidekicks.

It seems she didn't want to discuss about her mental problem. "Do you still shop in the boys' section? Or did you steal them?"

"Did you steal yours from the hoe section?" I said coolly. _I can handle you very nicely. You are nothing compared to the ones at home._ "You might as wear a t-shirt which says 'I wanna go to bed with Sasuke!'. I heard some snickers from around me. By now, the whole class was listening to us, though they tried hard to pretend like they were not. I could even see Sasuke from the corner of my eye. He was there too, as indifferent as ever. It was like he didn't give a damn to how many people would gladly screw themselves with him. I mean, which normal guy is like that? If it was someone else, I'm sure that they would so take full advantage.

"I just feel so sorry for you… It must be difficult to live with yourself." More snickering.

I rolled my eyes. "The same goes for you. You suck as a ninja, your only aim in life is to screw Sasuke, and you need a plastic surgery. And now you have a cakey face with zits." Okay, the last part was a lie, but that was just because I'm sure sure was using one of those unbelievably expensive foundations from Dior or Channel or something like that.

But Ino did fall for it. "I'll deal with you later, bitch!" She turned on her heels, throwing her hair in a flowing motion, and slut-walked out of the class. "Good luck with that, smut!" I called out after her.

I turned back to my friends. "And you were saying…?"

"You are awesome!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

I put up the snooty face. "That's Ash for you."

"Hey, we'll be downstairs. Just finish up fast and come," said Kiba. He turned towards Hinata. "You wanna come with Naruto and me, Hinata?"

Hinata twitched violently. The color of her face began to resemble a tomato. Why? Because Kiba said, he and Naruto. I made a mental note to work on that area. "N-no thanks Kiba, I have to do the gardening for mom." Her voice was almost nonexistent.

"Okay!" said Kiba and left the class with Naruto.

It turns out that Hinata didn't make an excuse after all. She did have to do the gardening. So she left soon after. The whole class cleared and I was the one left standing to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's all for now. Let's see what happens to Ash after she's done cleaning the class. Will her billion questions be answered? Watch out for Chapter 3! I'll try to post it by Sunday. I would have finished earlier if we didn't have school on Saturday with 3 class tests. As I said, convents suck! <strong>

**Do not forget to review! Or else Orochimaru will abduct you... :P :P**

**Take care.**** See ya soon... :)**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm so sorry for being so darn late. But it's not totally my fault! My WiFi wasn't working. **

**And maybe, just maybe, I have been lazy...**

**But hey, a lot has been going on lately. Like Laden is dead, our government has changed after 35 years and so on...**

**I'll shut up now. Here's the story:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>An Unlikely Ninja<span>**

**Chapter 3**

The moment I was left alone, panic engulfed me. I had to find out about my identity in this world. It's like waking up from a coma after fourteen years and not having a drop of memory left in your mind. I knew everything about everyone, except having the slightest hint about myself. I dug through my bag trying to find anything that would show me some light. It was filled with Ninja stuff. And there I found my wallet. It had a student card with my photo on it.

Name: Ashwariya Banerji

Rank: Academy Student

Blood Group: A-

Address: Apartment 13, Plot 999, F.D. Road, District- 4, Konoha- 6007890

That meant two things. The good side was that I had a place to crash in. And the bad part was that my address sounds like Friday, the 13th. And there's the famous 999 as well. Seriously, why is it always me to get stuck with things like these? It's not I believe a lot on omens and stuff but in a world where there is a man/tranny with a tongue longer than an anaconda, who know?

Then my eyes fell onto the photograph on the card. Everything else is mine in the card so the photo is supposed to mine too, isn't it? But it was not me. She was that stranger whom I remembered from somewhere. I knew her yet I didn't know her.

"That's not me," I said aloud. I mean, I had never coloured my hair. How did my hair have highlights? I understand that the photo is small and it is hard to be sure of anything, but still… Then again, this was another world and no logic could explain this situation. ID photos always make everyone look like their alien counterparts so I didn't give much attention to my face. I just noticed that my skin tone was the same and my face was somewhat as angular as it had always been.

A bad feeling swept over me. What if I didn't look like myself any more? What if I was somebody completely different? Could I accept that? What if I looked like Paris Hilton. I shook at the last part. _There's only one way to find out._

I fished my bag for my compact. I always had one in my bag back home so I half expected to have one in this bag too. Having found it, I took a deep breath, preparing myself to see my face for the first time since I got here.

A familiar stranger greeted me from the mirror. She had that same shoulder-length wavy hair as me that could never decide whether to be brown or black. Her big eyes were the same dark brown and were adorned with the same long, voluminous eyelashes which had never compelled me to use fake lashes. She had my slightly angular face with pronounced cheek bones and nose. Her lips were very slightly plump with gloss on them. And she had the same pale skin which was described to be rather pale than fair. I have a much paler skin tone than the rest of my family who are rather on the wheatish side. My friends had often joked that I'm a vampire because of my pale skin with neither pink nor yellow undertones. Even though I am a Bengali, I lack some typical features of Bengali girls. I do not have that gorgeous dusky skin or that typical glossy black hair. And to add to that, I'm rather broad built, with wide shoulders and kind of full body. I remember an incident from my trip to Singapore with my family when a guy (he was kind of cute) thought me to be Spanish and asked me something in Spanish. I had just stared like an idiot and uttered a confused, "What?" Thankfully he understood that I'm not Spanish and asked me in English. He seemed pretty surprised when I told him that I'm Indian all the way.

BANG! I jumped, breaking out of my thoughts. I turned to find that one of the window shutters was slammed closed. My gaze met the one who did it. I was turned on my back on both the windows and the door and due to that, I hadn't notice anyone enter the class. The loud sound really startled me. Plus, it was lost in the path life. (Does that sound familiar? Yes it does.)

My eyes met with… Orochimaru! Nay, just kidding. But maybe Orochimaru would be better to run into. Or even someone as dangerous as Pain. Anyone would be better than… HIM!

I stood there baffled for several moments. I just stared. What was he doing here? I saw him leave earlier. Yes, go ahead and call me a fan girl if you have to. I would seriously love to see how you react when you find yourself standing in front of someone, who, you thought, didn't exist till the last hour. And that someone, just may be, someone you crush on. Okay, maybe I did like Sasuke. I'm sure all of you have had crushes on fictional characters at some point of time. The good thing about crushing on a fictional character is that you are always in charge of what happens as it is all in your mind. So no daily fights, no spending money on one month anniversaries, and you can flirt with that new cute guy in Maths class. And besides, I have crushes on loads of others as well. Like Itachi, Deidara, Kai, Kyoya and the list goes on…

It was okay earlier as I wasn't alone with the guy. I admit deliberately not paying heed to him as I have a very notorious record of being a total moron in front of a guy I like. My brain finally gained control of my muscles and sense organs, after maybe a billion years. My eyes scanned Sasuke's face and my brain processed his expression as blank. As ever. And I knew that he had banged the window on purpose.

"DAMN!" I carped. "What's with you?"

An annoying scowl appeared on Sasuke's face. And when I say annoying, I mean something which totally ticks you off. Hot guy or not, his scowl is ANNOYING. What did I ever do to him anyway?

"Dude, what was that for?"

"I just closed the window." The scowl seemed to grow more annoying. I was starting to loose whatever feelings I had for him.

My eyes narrowed. "You did that on purpose," I stated, tying to sound like absolute zero.

"I just closed the window." The scowl still lingered. If there was an Annoyingness Meter attached on his head, it would currently break. Seriously, the scientists should try an invent one of those.

Now, I had lost all my pre-conceived notions about this Uchiha. He is just downright annoying. I threw him a glare and picked up the broom. I saw him picking up a book from his desk and exiting the class. _He must have had left it behind,_ I thought. _Son of a bitch._

I was done cleaning the classroom in less than 15 minutes. I met Iruka Sensei after that and he said it was okay to leave. It is completely a different issue that I left out the quite a part of the class.

Naruto and Kiba were waiting for me in the playground as they had promised. Shikamaru and Choji also seemed to have tagged along.

Naruto greeted me loudly as I approached. "Hey Ash! I see you're finally free!"

I had been mentally chanting to myself to try and act normal around all my favourite people since the time I was cleaning the class room. Maybe chanting something over and over again in one's mind does help to achieve it. My voice did sound more at ease than before. "Hello guys!"

"Choji and Shikamaru are going to be joining us," Kiba informed.

"Cool!" _I'll get to talk to Shikamaru! That is, if he doesn't sleep. _Shikamaru is one of my favorites. Just FAVORITE, okay?

Choji grinned determinedly. "I'm gonna beat Naruto today!"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Dream on, sucker!" Naruto showed him the thumbs down.

Shikamaru yawned. "You forgot about their eating competition of Monday already?"

"Seriously, that was so close! Choji may be the eating champ around, but when it comes to ramen, Naruto's the top dog!" Kiba beamed. Akamaru seemed to bark in accord.

_Oh damn, I forgot to note that down in my journal._ I grinned.

"Just you wait Naruto. I'm so gonna beat you today!" I swear I literally saw fire in Choji's eyes. You could cook nice kebabs in that fire…

Naruto had a stuck-up face. "Try it loser!"

"Honestly, eating more that needed is such a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

I smiled to myself. This was exactly how I had imagined him to be.

Kiba, Naruto and Choji too turned out exactly as I had perceived. Choji had the appetite of a T. Rex and barely diverted his attention from eating to talk. Naruto was not very different either as he had to give Choji a really tough contest. Kiba was somewhat hyper, but was an amateur compared to Naruto and Choji. And Shikamaru… he was probably wondering why he woke up that morning. Diverse, right?

It was my first time having ramen at a shack. I mean, I've obviously had ramen before, but that was Top Ramen. However Kiba helped me order. If that can be called helping, that is.

"Spicy ramen with barbecue beef for me and Akamaru," Kiba chirped. Akamaru wagged his tail. "And since Ash is having amnesia today, bring the same for her, Ichiraku-san."

"EEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I yelped. "No beef for me!"

"What? Beef is not toxic, you know," Shikamaru said, rubbing ear. I really didn't yell that loudly, you know.

"No seriously, no beef for me," I said. The truth was that in India, beef is kind of taboo. A large chunk of the Indian population follow Hinduism as their religion. It is a pagan religion like the ancient Greek religion and a lot of animals are considered holy. Cows happen to be one of them. Not that I'm very religious, but it's something I grew up with and I didn't feel like discarding it at that instant.

"Then what will you have?" Ichiraku-san asked. "Tell me fast before your friends order the whole kitchen."

"Spicy barbecue chicken. Do you have that?" I asked uncertainly. I love chicken.

"'Course! I'll get you one of those."

Our order arrived in around fifteen minutes. Kiba, Shikamaru and I maintained a somewhat normal pace in eating while Naruto and Choji acted like they had been stuck in some remote island in the Pacific with only bugs for food and this was the first time that they had seen cooked food in a billion years. I seriously lost track of how many bowls of ramen they finished while Shikamaru and I just sat with one. Kiba had three and Akamaru had one. I wondered who would be unfortunate soul to pay the bill…

Choji and Naruto kept eating until they looked like they would burst out any moment. Shikamaru still looked like he had never seen a puppy. Kiba had kind of a weird expression which told me something was cooking in his head.

Suddenly, I felt somebody grip my right hand. Before I could react, I was pulled out of my seat and dragged away from the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now. I know this chapter is not that good. I, personally, didn't like it much. But I can promise you that the others will be better.<strong>

**You know the rules, right? You review or you'll be kidnapped by Orochimaru. And that won't be very nice.**

**So GET REVIEWING!**

**Bye now! See ya later!**


End file.
